Normals
by Alice May Sawyer
Summary: Carlos was...different. Not in the sense of his personality, but enough where Kendall, James, and Logan were suspicious of what was going on. What happens when they find out he's been living a double life in an alternate universe? Will they survive?
1. Questions and Lots of Them

**A/N: I know, I'm horrible...I should be writing more for ****I Never Stopped Believing in You ****or ****To Survive****, but I got the sudden idea for this and really really had to write it down. I promise I'll continue those soon. Hope everyone had a good President's Day! Anyway, enjoy and please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush and (because there are some ideas stolen from Twilight) I don't own Twilight or Homestuck (yeah a few ideas taken from that too) or anything else you may recognize**

* * *

><p>James once again yawned which in turn made Logan and Kendall yawn. It was 2:00 in the morning and he <em>still<em> wasn't there. Logan began nodding off, his head starting to loll onto his chest until Kendall nudged him in his ribs. Considering they had a long day of dancing, singing, and being yelled at tomorrow, it wasn't in their best interest to be huddled together on Kendall's bed, waiting to find out where their missing friend had snuck off to. On all other nights they would've passed it off as Carlos just being Carlos...maybe planning some elaborate plan to surpirse them with, but in light of recent events, sneaking out of a two story window wasn't in his best interest. If the boys weren't suspicious of the 16 year old Latino before, they definitely were now. And they had to get to the bottom of it.

Over the past couple months Carlos had been acting stranger than usual. It wasn't that anything changed; he still ate corndogs whenever possible, still performed insane death defying stunts, still attempted to impress the Jennifers...things like that. It was more of the recent things that tipped the boys off that something wasn't right...

**(-:-) EVENT ONE:**

**One month ago...**

James and Carlos were at the top of the highest hill in Palmwoods Park. They had both just gotten new skateboards and were dying to try them out. James went first, gliding down the hill and turning a corner, stopping himself just in time to avoid hitting a green lightpost.

He climbed back up the hill to his bouncing friend.

"Be careful of the bend down there. There's a lightpost pretty close to it," he warned the smaller boy.

"Okay!" Carlos exclaimed and jumped on his board, eagerly racing down the hill.

James shook his head laughing, waiting for him to bound back up the hill so they could then race each other, until he heard a loud clanging sound. His eyes widened in fear and quickly ran down to his friend. When he arrived, the lightpost was bent in awkard shapes and was lying in the nearby grass. Fearing the worst, he expected to find Carlos in a similair condition if not worst, but instead, he was standing on the sidewalk, dusting his left arm off...as if nothing had happened. He was perfectly and utterly okay; not even any bruises.

Carlos smiled at him. "Hey James!" he greeted, bubbly as ever.

James stared at him, mouth forming a perfect O. Slowly, he walked over to the unharmed boy. "C-Carlos...?" he asked cautiously. "Are you okay?"

Carlos nodded, completely oblivious to what had just happened. "Yeah...fine..." He then looked out to the street, seeing his new skateboard in the path of a semi- truck, about to be crushed to bits.

"My skateboard!" he cried, and before James could even attempt to stop him, Carlos ran out to the street, grabbed it, and ran back; looking more like a blur than a running human.

Again, James' jaw dropped. Had that really just happened?

Carlos was smilling then frowned. "James...what's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"Well I dunno. You just ran faster than hell and somehow aren't in a coma or bleeding to death from hitting the pole," he gestured to the bent and broken light pole.

Carlos' eyes bugged out of his head and he suddenly turned pale.

"Care to explain?" James asked in a slight accusatory tone and crossed his arms.

"Uh..." Carlos was stumbling on his words and rubbed the back of his head, looking at his feet. "A-adrenaline...rush...hallucination..." he mumbled, not meeting James' eyes.

He then quickly snapped his head up, surprising James a bit, and said in a rushed way, "Y'know, I'm starved. Super duper hungry. Let's go. Corndogs on me!" He then ran to the nearest Corndog stand, still rather quickly, but at a more...human pace.

When James finally caught up to the small Latino, his back was to him and his phone was glued to his ear. James couldn't make out all the words, he was talking in a fast, hushed, secretive tone, but of what he could make out he heard Carlos mumbling,

"It was a mistake..." a pause where the receiver responded. "In light of recent events- " another pause that interrupted what Carlos was saying. "I've been careful! I-" another interrupting pause and then a defeated sigh. "I know. I know! It won't happen again..." pause. "They scare the hell out of me too, I know." did Carlos just swear? Yes, it wasn't that _bad_ a word, but the smallest boy was always very adiment about never cursing...he wouldn't even say the word 'crap.' He saw the back of his head bob, giving an unseen nod to the recipient of the call and said. "Yes. It was stupid. I know...I'll be more careful." And with that he hung up.

James gave a slight cough, indicating his presence. Carlos jumped about a foot and spun on his heel, turning to face his taller friend. He quickly put on a smile, though the worry and fear was still in his dark eyes.

"H-hey James!" he greeted, his voice slightly shaking.

James narrowed his eyes. What was going on? "Hey...got us some corndogs yet?"

Carlos smiled wider, a genuine smile, clearly releaved. "I'll do that now."

**(-:-) EVENT TWO:**

**Three weeks ago...**

Kendall was getting annoyed with Carlos as they watched their movie...or, as Kendall watched the movie, really. The entire time, Carlos was non-stop texting...somebody. Every other minute, the buzz of his phone would sound, Carlos would answer, laugh a little or make some sort of noise, then the incessive clicking of his keyboard would follow. If the latino didn't stop texting soon, Kendall was going to reach over and _make_ him stop.

Another couple minutes later, and the home phone rang. Kendall groaned. _More_ noise? This was getting ridiculous. He paused the movie, looking at Carlos who of course was still absorbed with his god-damn phone.

"Logan! Answer it!" he called upstairs.

"What? Why can't you?" the burnette called down.

"Logan..." Kendall whined. He really usually wasn't one for whining or complaining, but he could care less right now.

Hearing an audible, loud groan meant for the blonde, Logan said, "_Fine._" Soon after, he was downstairs, appearing from the yellow swirly slide and going to the kitchen. "You two are so lazy," he muttered and answered the phone. After a couple minutes, he was walking over to couch a clear look of annoyance on his face. "Carlos. It's for you. It's your dad," he stated haughtily. Kendall smiled sheepishly back.

"Ooh! Thanks, Loges!" he threw his phone down and grabbed the other from Logan. "Hola Papi!" he said into the reciever excitedly, rushing out of the room and away.

Logan shook his head and went back upstairs to his room muttering, "Could've just answered yourself, but _no_..."

Kendall shook his head, smiling...and then Carlos' cell buzzed that insufferable buzz again. Deciding, it was important to know who the hell kept texting him and making his nerves fray, Kendall grabbed the phone and scrolled through the messages. They were all from different people; some from a guy named Ethan, some messages from another person named Star, some from a Teddy, and a couple from a Willow. Who were all these people? He looked at the numbers; all of them were a 206 area code. Strange...now becoming more concerned than anything, Kendall went through the messages with whoever Ethan was (he had the most messages) not just to see who they were, but to know what they possibly could be talking about...

Carlos to Ethan:

_I'm surprised they haven't put up any blocks yet, cheater._

Ethan to Carlos:

_Hey. Better for me. Less blocks, more thoughts, more A's. Ha_

Carlos to Ethan:

_Yeah yeah whatever...not everyone's a mind reader, stupid_

Ethan to Carlos:

_I don't READ minds! I HEAR thoughts! "Mind reader" is so stereotypical. Stupid normals...and I'm glad that my power's so rare. I'd just about lose it if I weren't the only one at school. Not only would I hear THEIR thoughts, but my OWN would be bouncing back too plus I'd still be hearing my own thoughts anyway...shudder._

Carlos to Ethan:

_Haha would at least teach you a lesson hot shot._

Ethan to Carlos:

_Yeah whatever. Point is,i don't need anymore lessons that I haven't learned from my father_

Carlos to Ethan:

_Well my parents didn't teach my ANYTHING about this stuff and I'm still better than you =P_

Ethan to Carlos:

_Jerk. And I wouldn't be so cocky, Garcia. You still screwed up. What happened with that anyway? Is it okay now? We can't have any normals not in OUR world know. Think what the Voltain would do to James. To you. To anyone who was even CLOSE to that area when it happened._

Carlos to Ethan:

_I know. It was stupid. I don't know what I was thinking...but he hasn't mentioned anything about it since. I think he told Kendall and Logan though. But at least cut me SOME slack...16 years and this was my first slip up_

Ethan to Carlos:

_Woopee Doo. All the more reason to be careful. Yeah it was the first, but that was HUGE. Now they're gonna watch you like a hawk. Try to find something else for you to scew up on._

Kendall remembered James telling him and Logan about that. The light post, the insane running, the mysterious call...Kendall heard Carlos coming back and quickly closed out of the message window and tossed the phone back onto the pillow, acting like he _hadn't _just seen the strangest string of texts in the world.

Carlos walked back in hanging up the home phone and plopped back onto the couch next to Kendall, smiling. Kendall forced a smile and resumed the movie, though his mind was miles away from the images on the tv. He was so filled with questions...what did he mean by block? Hearing thoughts? What school? What did he mean by _our_ world? Who was the Voltain and what would they do to James and Carlos? The tall blonde looked at his smaller friend who for once was staring at the tv screen. What was Carlos getting himself into?

**(-:-) EVENT THREE:**

**Five days ago...**

Logan pounded on the bathroom door. _James_ was the one who was supposed to take forever in the bathroom not Carlos. There wasn't even any reason for him to be taking so long. It was almost midnight...

"Carlos!" Logan yelled to the door. "I just need to use the bathroom."

No response.

Logan groaned. Sometimes that boy was so stubborn...

After a couple more minutes, Carlos came out rubbing his eyes and yawning, which sounded somewhat...fake.

"It's all yours, Logie," he said and walked away to the stairs, his hands still over his eyes.

Logan watched him confused. It was like he was _trying_ to hide his eyes...the burnette quickly relieved himself and then chased after the small boy who somehow, inexplicably was already at the door to the bedroom he shared with Kendall. How did he get up there so quickly? He should've been at _least _in the middle of the stairs by now. And the more Logan thought about it, the more he realized...he didn't even _hear_ Carlos climb the stairs that usually creaked under every step.

Shaking his head, he went in strides to the slightly smaller boy and grabbed his arm just as he was gently closing the door, as to not wake Kendall.

Surprised, Carlos quickly lifted his head to Logan, who in turn took a step backwards, letting go of the Latino's arm. The latino's dark almost black eyes flashed a surpising neon green. In one fluid moment, Carlos looked away and shut the door before Logan could ask or say anything.

Logan leaned against the railing behind him, thinking of what he just saw...he then walked back down to the bathroom and began rummaging through the medicine cabinet, not exactly sure what he was looking for. Not finding anything that could explain why his eyes would flash such a strange bright color in the middle of the dark hallway, Logan sighed and sat on the floor mat, leaning against the side of the bathroom tub. Did he _really_ just see that? I mean, after all, it was about midnight...maybe he was just seeing things...he shook his head and stared forward, thinking.

He saw something behind the sink...what was that? He reached forward and grabbed it, ripping off the tape holding it there while he did so. It was a container for contacts...he opened it and saw colored contacts...dark brown colored contacts. Exactly the shade and color of Carlos' eyes...

**(-:-) (-:-) (-:-)**

An hour and a half had passed, making it now 3:30 in the morning. By now, all three boys were falling asleep and soon enough, they were all falling mercy to the dark peacefulness of the sandman...

**The next morning...**

All three boys woke up in their own separate beds and to the sound of pots and pans being banged together.

"Wake up!" We have to go to rehearsal! Come on, guys!" Carlos yelled.

After about an hour, it took James a long time as usual, they were all downstairs and ready, Carlos bouncing in place.

"Let's go! Let's go, let's go, let's go!" he exclaimed. In the process of his jumping, the small boy's purple jakect sleeve rided up showing something white wrapped around his arm.

Kendall and James didn't notice; they were too busy smiling at the innocence of their young friend, but it didn't escape the medic of the four.

"Carlos, what is that?" Logan asked concerned. He stopped the boy from jumping and grasped the smaller of the two's arm.

Immediately, his face contorted and twisted in pain and he emitted a small gasp.

More carefully, Logan pushed his sleeve up revealing his entire arm wrapped in toilet paper, splotched with a few stains of red, and held together by some masking tape.

Carlos tried struggling and pulling his arm back, but the more he moved the faux-bandaged arm, the more it pained him and soon he was biting the inside of his cheeks to hold in his screams.

Kendall and James were by Logan's side in moments, just as concerned as he was.

Logan slowly unwrapped the makeshift bandages revealing a huge ugly bloody burn. The three boys gasped. What happened to their friend?

Looking a little pale and a bit green (he never _was_ good with blood or seeing wounds) James shakily asked Carlos,

"W-what happened, Carlitos?"

Taking a couple deep breaths, Carlos raggedly responded, "N-nothing! I-I slipped...road rash...carpet...just stop! Stop it!" This time, Carlos was succesful in pulling his injured arm away, though he whimpered a little in the process, pulled his arm to his chest, cradling it, and left apartment 2J in a dash.

Kendall, Logan, and James were left staring at the door, all their mouths open.

All day, Carlos was distant to the other boys; avoiding them and their questions. Though it hurt them that Carlos was going to great lengths to distance himself so much from them, it gave them time and space to come up with some idea on how to figure out what was going on.

Carlos went to bed earlier than usual, 8:00 instead of 9:30, and from there they waited. Waited for when Carlos would secretly sneak out again.

At about 11:30 (made sense...Kendall usually went to bed at 11:00, giving Carlos the opportunity to sneak out while he slept) they saw him jump out the window and fall to the ground, landing perfectly without earning even a scratch and zoom as a blur off to wherever.

Though James had already seen it and had told the others about it, it still shocked him at his incredible, impossible speed...especially since this was _much_ faster than before. They were all frozen with shock, but realizing he was getting away, they sprung into action and got in Mama Knight's car trying to follow their small friend.

All of them were beginning to lose faith that they'd find him until they found the person of interest standing at the corner of an old abandoned brick building surrounded by some old barbed fence with a sign that read _'No Trespassing.'_

"What is he doing there?" James whispered, but he was responded with two shh's from Logan and Kendall.

But soon enough, his question was answered as Carlos looked around cautiously and stepped _into_ the corner, disappearing.

Again, the boy's jaws were slack as they watched this. Had he _really_ just walked through a wall? They realized that they were potentially losing him again and without anymore hesitation, climbed the rusted fence and ran to the wall he just disappeared into. What should they do now?

Kendall pursed his lips and carefully, slightly pausing, stuck his hand out to touch the blackened brick, but instead (like Carlos) his hand went _inside_ the brick. Kendall jumped back shocked and stared at his hand, turning it back and forth directly in front of his eyes.

"Are you okay?" Logan asked just as shocked, taking his hand and feeling it for any breaks or abnormalities.

"Well doc?" Kendall asked dryly, attempting to crack a joke, but freaking out on the inside.

"You're...you're okay...nothing unusal...I'm-I'm pretty sure...at least," Logan said.

After waiting a couple more seconds, all of them were staring at the seemingly magic corner, still not sure exactly what to do. They now knew they could go _through_ the brick, but for how far? What was on the other side?

Kendall had a look of determination and deciding they should get it done with sooner than later, he suddenly grabbed Logan's and Jame's arms and ran them all into the strange brick corner.

The three boys all fell to the ground, face down. They hadn't seen anything so far except for an exceptional amount of light and brightness.

Not wanting to mess his perfect hair up, James jumped to his feet crying, "We're dead! We're dead, Kendall you ass, you killed us!"

Kendall also stood to his feet, "James, we'll figure it out. Stop freaking out!" he exclaimed, shaking James by his shoulders.

During their mini freak out session, Logan stood up as well taking in a brief look of their surroundings.

"Guys. Guys...guuyyys..." he called, but they weren't listening.

So Logan hit both boys on the back of the head. "Guys, look."

Rubbing the backs of their heads, they both also looked and gasped in surprise.

They were standing on utterly green grass. On their right was a thick forest of tall, green trees with a small path protrouding out of it and on their left was a large parking lot filled with cars and buses that were white with a red stripe going through the middle of it and some gold scrawl on the red. The sky was gray, but still sunny and in front of them was an enormous, magnificent building; way bigger and much more fabulous than any college campus any of them, or more specifically Logan, had ever seen. If this place was alive it could probably buy and sell Griffin as much as it wanted to. There was a sign about 8 yards away from the entrance to the building and at the start of the feild declaring this place as 'Pandora School for the Powerfully Abled.'

"Powerfully abled?" Kendall asked no one in particular.

"No idea," Logan said, feeling obligated to answer for some reason.

The three boys felt a rush of air pass them, making them jump and they looked to their right seeing a boy in a leather jacket run past them surrounded by what appeared to be a bubble of air.

All around them were people that weren't...normal. There was a blonde girl with her long hair pulled back into a ponytail who was wearing a small red, gold, and white cheerleader outfit jumping and dancing around and then..._duplicating_ herself to do flips and jumps. There was a small asian girl with black, pink, and purple hair pulled into two pontytails who just suddenly appeared out of nowhere and skipped to the main door of the school. There was a boy who flew down from a tree, a girl who stretched her arms to incredible lengths, a boy who changed to a girl or maybe a girl who changed _from_ a boy to a girl. The list went on and on of the many different things Logan, James, and Kendall saw these people could do.

Suddenly they heard a whistling sound coming from the parking lot and they all directed their attention over to the source.

Sitting on the hood of a shiny red corvet was a long, lanky pale boy. He had blonde hair that ended just above the top of his ears, was sporting a boyish, slightly mischevious grin, had thick black rimmed glasses that sat just on the bridge of his nose and, as if the car wasn't enough proof that he was loaded, was wearing what was clearly very expensive clothing. Seemingly, out of nowhere Carlos ran over to the blonde smiling.

"New car?" he asked, joining the blonde on the hood.

The blonde rolled his eyes. "No, my very rich doctor father stole it and then gave it to me."

Now Carlos rolled his eyes. "It's nice. A bit flashy there, though, Cullen."

The two boys then got off the car and started walking to the entrance of the school at the sound of a bell. Now standing, they could see the blonde was fairly tall; maybe even almost a foot taller than James.

The blonde laughed once and said, "Since when have _I_ been known to..." suddenly his voice trailed off and he stopped walking. Carlos also stopped and looked up to the tall boy.

"Ethan, what is it?" he asked with a concerned look.

But instead of responding, the tall boy, Ethan, instead turned around and looked directly at Kendall, James, and Logan, his head slightly tilted at an angle. The three boys audibly gulped as his peircing blue eyes stared at them. Carlos continued looking at Ethan then also turned and looked where he was staring. Immediately his mouth dropped and his look of joy was replaced with a look of horror and almost..betrayal.


	2. Only the Beginning

**A/N: Thank you for those who have reviewed! Enjoy chapter two and please review! :) Sorry this took so long...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush and (because there are some ideas taken from Twilight) I don't own Twilight either...or anything else you may recognize.**

_...Carlos continued looking at Ethan then also turned and looked where he was staring. Immediately his mouth dropped, but his shocked expression was soon replaced with a look that had to be described as nothing less than pure, unbridled rage and his hands curled into shaking fists._

_(_-:-_)_

Carlos' face was getting redder by the second and his nostrils started flaring. His knuckles were almost white, his fists were clenched so tight. Frankly, it was pretty damn scary and intimidating seeing him that mad.

Ethan glanced to Carlos, back to the three, then did a double-take, looking back at Carlos with a mildly shocked expression.

"No," he abruptly said.

"I'm gonna kill them," Carlos dangerously said.

"No, Carlos," Kendall said more forcefully.

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes!"

"No way in hell!" he exclaimed and stood in front of Carlos pushing against his shoulders in some attempt to hold him back. But Carlos was obviously much stronger and began stalking forward to the boys, pushing Ethan forward, his feet dragging and making tracks in the grass.

"John. John!" Ethan called to a burnette, likewise tall boy going towards the doors. "Get Teddy _now_! And get the others to the roof."

John stopped only a second, took in the seething Carlos and nodded once, quickly running in. Exactly a minute later, instead of John, a new boy ran over. He had tan skin and curly, shaggy blonde hair that hung just above his eyes. He wrapped his scarred arms around Carlos' stomache and chest and lifted him off the ground.

Carlos immediately began struggling and kicking his legs.

"Lemme go, Teddy! I'm gonna kill them!" he yelled.

"No, mate, we're gonna go calm down now..." Teddy responded in a heavy Australian accent.

"I'm gonna kill them!" Carlos repeated.

"Yeah that's great," Teddy walked off still pulling, carrying the fighting Carlos off.

Ethan walked over to the stunned boys.

He shook his head. "Sorry about that," he said, pushing up his black glasses. "We'll explain soon...you just better hope the others don't freak out like that. You think Carlos was bad? Well, he was. But the other guys are gonna be just as bad, if not worse." He shook his head a little. "I'm sorry, where are my manners?" He stook his hand out. "Name's Ethan Cullen."

Kendall grasped his hand, shaking it "Ken-"

"Kendall Knight, Logan Mitchell, James Diamond," Ethan interrupted. Noticing their again shocked expressions and hearing their thoughts, he added. "Like I said...it'll be explained. Follow me." He then began leading towards the castle-like building.

* * *

><p>"I swear. I had <em>no<em> idea they would be here," this was the tenth time Carlos had muttered that. He ran a hand through his short spiked black hair, his ice blue eyes darting back from the other people that had joined them, to the other members of Big Time Rush; a slight spark of anger darkening the blue every time he looked at them. The boys winced. They had never seen him this mad before...

So now they were left to awkwardly standing, shuffling from foot to foot, on the roof of the giant school with Carlos, Ethan, and the other random people. The others were all standing in one coherent group, Carlos pacing back and forth behind them, while the three were left to stand before them all under the scrutiny of the wave of blue eyes.

A small girl that had red hair with blonde highlights and with bangs ending above her eyes swept to the side, while the rest of her hair fell layered til just below her shoulder, lightly skipped over.

She smiled, flashing her white teeth. "I'm Willow Anderson," she introduced.

James smiled his dazzling, flirty smile and prepared to introduce himself, but got interrupted by a booming voice coming from behind Willow, "Willow!" The voice belonged to a guy about twice Willow's height, with short dark brown hair, arms with very defined muscles and several scars adorning his arms, neck, and face. His arms were crossed and was glaring a deadly glare at James, Logan, and Kendall.

Willow turned around, facing him and put her hands on her shapely hips. She glared right back at him.

"Ian!" she bellowed right back.

This seemed to only infuriate the large man, apparently Ian, even more.

Through gritted teeth he said to her, dripping with hatred, "Get. Over. Here."

"Oh and if I don't?" she challenged. "If I do this?" She went to James, wrapped her arms around him and swung one leg around his waist making James flush a deep red. However, Ian's face was a deeper shade of red out of anger.

"Does this make wittle Ian mad?" she taunted.

"Dammit woman, stop that now!" he yelled at her.

She got down and stood in front of him pointing a small finger in his face. "You do _not_ talk to me like that, Ian Paisley!"

"I'll talk to you however I want to!" he shouted back.

At this Willow stomped her foot, and shut her eyes tightly letting out a short loud, ear-piercing shriek that sounded like she was getting brutally murdered.

Almost immediately, Teddy said, "I'm scared of the dark still."

"I'm worried and pretty sure I'm gonna die old and alone," John added.

"Cat's freak me out," Ethan stated. "Well, not really cats...more like those little pads they have on their legs...what's that for? How does that benefit the cat?"

"I am _so_ in love with Hayley..." Carlos said in a kind of dreamy way.

"I think you're going to leave me for that baffoon 'cause it's obvious he is _way _better looking than me!" Ian called, gesturing to James.

"What's going on?" Kendall whispered, not sure what to do. Both James and Logan shook their heads, also unsure.

A small asian girl who had black hair with pink, purple, and neon blue highlights pulled into two ponytails and wearing all black said, "I'm worried every night that my dad's going to kill me or my little brother."

"I lied. My speed's really up to 500 miles per hour now...I just felt bad for that new kid..." Carlos said.

"John, I threw your gold fish in the garbage disposal when I was 6 and you were 8," Ian added to the awkwardness.

"My sister, Rachel, is having an affair on her boyfriend David with my friend from childhood, Duncan," Ethan said, looking at his feet.

With a satisfied smirk, Willow giggled and instantly everyone let out a sigh of relief.

"I _hate _it when you do that, Willow," Carlos said.

"Yeah," the asian girl agreed. "Punish Ian in a way that doesn't affect us."

Willow crossed her arms and looked up at Ian sweetly. "I'd _never_ leave you."

He put both hands on her waist, effortlessly picked her up in one fell movement, gave her a swift peck on the lips then set her back down, returning his glare to James and putting a hand on the small of her back protectively.

"Seriously, _what_ just happened?" Kendall asked again in a louder voice, everyone looking at him.

"Right, yes. Explanation..." Ethan said rubbing his hands together in an unsure fashion.

"Why do we have to explain anything to them?" Ian asked. "Just kill them. Save ourselves."

The three gulped in respone. They were sure that he probably _could _kill them all without even hesitation or difficulty.

"Hey!" Carlos called, stopping his pace and getting in front of Ian. "_Don't_ threaten my friends, Ian. Only _I_ am allowed to do that..."

"Fine. Then I'll threaten _you,_" Ian said glaring at him and pushing against his chest making Carlos take a step back. "It's your fault anyway they're here. Why don't we just ship _you_ off to the Volturi."

"Ian!" the asian girl said in shock.

"Oh no," Ethan said, shaking his head.

Carlos glared back and pushed back harder, making Ian take clearly more than one step back. "You can try Paisley, but I kicked your ass before and I can do it again."

Ian's hands were shaking and he scoffed darkly, towering over the latino. "I'd like to see you try."

"This is gonna end badly," Teddy said.

"Do you forget I have a learning power," Carlos smirked back just as darkly.

Ethan got inbetween the two. "Guys, calm down. Don't make me set Willow on you guys," he threatened.

"Don't you use my girlfriend against me!" Ian yalled at him.

"Stop fighting!" Ethan yelled right back. "You morons, is this how you treat guests?"

"They were not invited! They are not guests, Cullen!" Ian bellowed at him, his hands were now shaking violently.

"Enough!" John cried, a wave of clamness passing over everyone.

"Thank you, John," Ethan said quietly. "Now. If everyone will stop fighting...we'll figure this out." He looked to the startled James, Kendall, and Logan. "Very sorry about that," he apologized. Everyone nodded agreeing, except for Carlos and Ian who were no longer fighting, but still glaring daggers at eachother.

"Good," he continued. "Well, I believe some introductions are in order. You obviously know Carlos, me, and Willow...and now Ian...That's Star" he gestured to the asian girl who smiled and waved. "And Teddy," nodding to the Australian boy who was watching Ian and Carlos, waiting to intervene if neccessary. "And John." he finally signalled to the burnette who gave a small smile then also joined Teddy in watching the two boys.

* * *

><p>James, Kendall, and Logan were now sitting with Carlos and Ethan on the grand staircase in the middle of the opening to the main entrance. The blue-eyed boys were sitting on one side, the other three on the opposite.<p>

Carlos and Ethan exchanged a look and hesitantly Carlos asked, "So...?" He had calmed down a lot since when they first arrived...but punching Ian square in the face probably helped quite a bit.

The three were silent, until Kendall piped, "So...so what?" There wasn't much they _could_ say to what they had just learned...

Apparently, they were in a world identical to their own except for the fact that this world was populated by people that were classified into three categories: Powered (people with powers), Normals (people without powers), and Volturi. Volturi were basically the law makers of the world, consisting of some of the most powerful, rare, and influential powered people, living in Voltairre, Italy. Adamme, the leader, kept this world and all other worlds in somewhat of an order, but by the way Carlos and Ethan talked about them, they were nothing but evil. They weren't the only ones they had to worry about, though. Volturi was a force to be reckonned with, but for the normals and powered of the strange world, Scientists were always a dangerous threat hanging over their heads.

At the moment, they were currently in Seattle, Washington at Pandora School for the Powerfully Abled; a school that was created to teach young powered teens how to use their powers. The school population wasn't only for the powered, though, but for normals as well; though the population of powered greatly outnumbered that of the normals. The point of having normals also attend the school was to teach the powered youths to interact with normals without fear of exposure, but it hadn't been so successful, and just segregated the school into two separate parts. The school was very rare; there were only three others in existance- one in Paris, one in Chicago, and one in Beijing.

As for the people they had recently come to known, Ethan Cullen was 17 years old and could hear thoughts; he took serious offense whenever someone called him a mind_reader_. He also had a phtotgraphic memory, though that technically wasn't a power. His dad, Christopher Cullen, was a very successful doctor and as a reult, the Cullen's were filthy rich. He lived in what was basically a small mansion a mile and a half outside of town at the entrance of a forest with his father, mother, and older sister, 19 year old Rachel Cullen. He was the first person to have powers in the line of Cullens. He was a very skilled piano player, an even more skilled computer hacker, and also enjoyed building, fixing, inventing things, and experimenting. In fact, an experiment gone wrong was what lead him to need to wear such thick glasses.

Willow Anderson was 16 years old and had a truth power. Basically, whenever used, whoever was in a ten foot radius of her had no choice but to spill all their secrets; though why her power hadn't affected Kendall, James, and Logan, they were unsure. As told by Carlos and Ethan, she had just appeared one day in the forest, refusing to tell anyone her story; only Ethan knew, but he wouldn't say anything on her behalf. She had been dating Ian Paisley for about 2 years now and apparently, the two tormenting eachother was a regular occurance. And though they acted like they hated eachother's guts and couldn't stand eachother, in private they were very sweet and romantic- a couple of regular lovebirds.

Ian Paisley was 16 years old and had a morphing power; he could turn into any animal he wanted. 18 year old John was his older brother and had a power to effect and detect other's emotions. Ian had a twin sister, but neither he or John had seen her since the day their home had burned to the ground (Ian was 7 and John 9), their parents dying in the fire as well. After the fire, the two had lived on there own for a few months, even living in Australia and Europe for a little, until police found them (after stowing away back to the U.S.) and put them in an orphanage. For about 4 years they went from house to house, family to family, being abused or neglected in some way or the other until a 12 year old Ethan found John and Ian running away from the trailer they had been living in at the time, and brought them to his own home. From there, Christopher adopted them after much convincing from Ethan, his wife, Emily Cullen, and (after a few tests) finding out that they were in fact the children that went missing after their parents (who were close family friends) died.

Teddy Baxton was 17 and likewise had a morphing power. Until about 2 years ago, he lived in Australia with his mother and younger, 12 year old brother, Michael. But after a mishap which resulted in his brother dying (he didn't particularly like talking about it and the others didn't know much about it, but again only Ethan knew fully and wouldn't say) he moved to Washington, knowing Ian lived there. Every summer, though, and sometimes on other occaisions, he would go back to Australia to help his aunt take care of his sick mom, and he was always talking to her online and on the phone. Why he didn't permanently stay in Australia, though, eluded everyone- even Ethan.

Star was 16 and had the powers to teleport and turn herself, and anyone in contact with her, invisible. Her real name was Sara Yin, but Carlos and Ethan made it very clear that nobody was to _ever_ call her that. She lived with her dad and younger, 8 year old brother, Nicolas. Star was constanly coming to school late, going home during lunch, and always arriving with some new bruise or burn of some sort. She typically wore a lot of make up to hide the revealing blemishes, but they all still knew anyway that her dad was abusing Nicolas and her; Star always getting the worst of it, protecting the younger boy. But despite everything and the dark clothing, she was always very kind to her friends and complete strangers. At school, she did hang out with them, but a lot of the time she was with what most of the school called 'the social outcasts'; Vicente Frost, Hayley Johnson, and Hollie Anne Stark (though most just called her by her last name). Just like her, they all also wore dark clothing, mostly kept to themselves and were fairly quite.

And finally, Carlos. Here, he was still 16, still went by Carlos Garcia...but he wasn't really quite as innocent or awkward as he was back in _their_ world. He had the powers of speed and strength and had a learning power. Basically, every time he ran or lifted something a person with his power couldn't, he got even faster or stronger. Here, he was one of the most popular kids in school, being a complete and utter jock. He was captain of the school's track team and baseball team, leading the school to victory every single time. Instead of chasing girls around, he had to _fight_ girls off, namely cheerleaders, but that didn't mean there wasn't a girl that he was dying to get attention from...while he blushed feverishly and played with a bare thread on his shirt, Ethan told the three how madly in love Carlos was with Hayley Johnson. Apparently, they did have some sort of history together, but Carlos almost beat the crap out of Ethan when he even _began_ to utter a word of it...

"So...do you have any questions?" Carlos asked carefully.

Again, they were silent, but then Logan said, "Yeah. If this is a school, why aren't you guys in class and why isn't there anybody here to _get _you in class?"

Carlos smiled brightly. "It's a school with about a thousand powered students and maybe like a hundred normals in a ginormous school. It's easy to miss class and have no one say anything."

"Yep," Ethan stated. "And actually it's about 1,256 powered and 89 normals...sorry. Can't help it."

"Well what are we gonna do about this?" Kendall asked.

Ethan nodded once. "You're still James, Kendall, and Logan. You're transfer students from a regular normal school in California..."

"That doesn't sound any different at all," James interrupted.

"And how do we know people won't be suspcious of us?" Logan added.

"Most people here don't go between the separate worlds like I do; they only stay here. The few that _do_ go between the worlds have no idea what Big Time Rush is at all," Carlos assured.

"And no one's willing to go through the trouble to check on these things. But if they do for whatever reason, I can forge documents and hack into whatever database so it'll say whatever we want it to say," Ethan further explained.

"Well, what _about_ Big Time Rush? And mom? And Katie? Jo, Camille?" Kendall asked. "We can't just completely abandon our lives and stay here..."

"Time is different here. What could be a few months _here_ might be up to thirty minutes in your world," Carlos said.

"So like Narnia? Y'know, the Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe?" James asked.

"...That has to be the stupidest comparrison I've ever heard, but in a sense, yes." Ethan said.

"Where would we stay here?" Logan also inquired.

"My place," Ethan stated in a matter-of-fact way. "And no, my parents won't mind. My dad's always at work and my mom's so used to Rachel and me bringing people to stay, she just doesn't care anymore...just as long as you don't break anything. Plus, our house has more rooms than we know what to do with, so there's plenty of room...yes, I'm sure."

"I'm always staying there," Carlos said.

Ethan nodded. "So is John, Ian, Willow, and Teddy...just trust me. Plus, where else _would_ you stay. You only have this." Ethan smiled a bit triumphantly.

"Okay," James said, perfectly okay with the situation.

"Well if it's no trouble," Logan muttered.

Kendall sighed. "Okay then."

"Perfect," Ethan said, clapping his hands together once. "We'll go home, get situated, then tomorrow you'll all start school here." He smiled. "Welcome to our world."


End file.
